Their Song
by princessg101
Summary: It was the only thing he had left of her, why not cherish it to the fullest?


Their Song

**A/N: Hey guys, just my tribute to Merrick and Shayla. Those two were up there for my favourite ranger couples.**

It was after sunrise and Merrick sat on the stump he used to chop wood for Willie playing his flute. He had come back to the Roadhouse after travelling the world, searching for something he couldn't find on earth…her. Zen-Aku chose to continue wandering but for Merrick, there was nothing left to see. He closed his eyes letting the familiar tune wash over him, the notes bringing her voice with them. His heart clenched but he didn't stop. This was his morning ritual, the nostalgia, the love, the pain. He was grateful that they were given the chance to have a few happy moments before she left but he felt like he should have worked up the courage to visit her more. For now all he had were those memories, his old flute and their song. The final chords echoed into the wind and Merrick looked up at the sky. In some way he hoped she would hear it even in her sleep. That the tune would say what he couldn't, didn't, when he had the chance.

"That's a right fine song you play," said a voice from behind. Willie was leaning on the door frame with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks," Merrick replied. "It's my favourite." He toyed with the flute in his hands, favourite wasn't quite the right word but it would do.

"So who are you playing for?" Willie asked with understanding in his voice.

"The only woman I've ever loved." Merrick huffed, "Sounds a little dramatic but it's the truth."

"Ah well, things in life are never easy," Willie pulled Merrick to the bar for some food. "But love – hmph – love is something else, that's all I can say. You find a girl, you think everything is going great, then out of nowhere something comes along and changes everything. Sometimes it ends the relationship completely."

"That's pretty much what happened to me," Merrick nodded to his eggs. "What I wouldn't give to be with her one more time…"

Willie became solemn, "Did she die?"

Merrick almost said 'as good as' but held his tongue and shook his head, "No, she's alive but I don't think I'll ever see her again."

"Well no matter where she is, she's still in your heart. That's where you'll find her," Willie smiled at the wolf and left him to his breakfast. Merrick ate thoughtfully, there was actually something he sort of wanted to do but he thought that it would be stupid and pointless and hurt way too much. But, if it could feel like the real thing for just one second…

With that in mind he found himself outside Danny and Kendall's flower shop. After Danny returned from his world tour, the two had gone into business together and built quite the reputation for being the best in the city for fresh flowers. They had gotten married not too long after that and were even expecting a child. As he walked in, Merrick saw the black ranger examining a hibiscus and smiled Kendall at the counter. He tapped Danny's shoulder, "Merrick!" Danny said joyfully. "Good to see you."

"Hey Danny, I need your help with something," Merrick shoved his hands in his pockets semi-awkwardly.

"Sure what's up?"

"Do you know what kind of flowers Princess Shayla wore in her hair?"

Danny obviously became confused, "Yeah why?"

"I need some," Merrick answered shortly.

"Merrick is everything alright?" Danny's concern actually warmed him but he didn't show it.

"Yeah I'm fine," he tried to reassure his friend but at the skeptical look added, "look there is something I've been meaning to do…for us or for me I guess. I just miss her and I -" thankfully Danny stopped him there.

"Alright, well the princess wore jasmines like these right here," Danny gestured towards a lattice of white flowers. "Sometimes I pass by it and I can almost swear she's here."

Merrick just bobbed his head, the scent was having the same effect on him too. He wondered whether this was a good idea or not but it was too late to back out now. He gently touched one of the small blossoms, "I don't need many, bout a dozen will do."

Danny patted his back gently, "okay buddy." While Kendall rang up the purchase Merrick mulled over his ridiculous plan. How far was he really willing to go and for what? A few moments at most, then he'd have to live with the pain for a lot longer than that. But he couldn't forget her, the pain would still be there anyway so at least he'd be getting something out of it. He thanked Kendall and Danny as he left the shop and went back to the roadhouse to change.

Flute in hand Merrick stared at the barren cliff face. Once so green and full of life, the war with the Orgs, time, and pollution had eaten away at it until only a few sparse shrubs were littered about. He used to come here every morning with the princess to sing to the deer and be together. It was only times they were ever truly alone. There used to be a pond surrounded by a patch of trees where they'd sneak off to after the song. He'd given her the necklace there, that was also their first kiss… He looked for the spot where the princess used to stand and gently arranged the flowers in her place, his old guardian uniform robes grazing the sandy ground. After that it wasn't hard to find his own position, like an old habit it had never left him. The gentle breeze picked up the scent of the jasmine and carried it to him. He let his eyes drift shut and began to play. Her voice filled his mind again but this felt so genuine he was desperate to open his eyes to look at her. The familiar pattern must have jogged his mind because the song sounded more realistic than ever and he dare not break the spell. Every single second the pair had shared flashed through Merrick's mind but he didn't stop playing. And the music only got stronger as tears seeped from under his eyelids, tracking down his face. This is what he had hoped for, it was like time had turned back and he had his princess again. Her smile, her spirit, everything he loved and missed about her hit him full force. As the song ended, reality set in and he knew he'd never really see her again. The final strains faded into the air and Merrick couldn't help collapsing to his knees shaking with sobs. He wondered whether she dreamt of him in her enchanted slumber. What would happen if she ever came back to earth and he was dead and gone? Would she search for him? No matter what, she would never know how much he loved her.

That was when he heard it. The light crunch of footsteps, something was in front of him. He raised his head despondently, slowly taking in the rocky sand until his gaze met, instead of the jasmine, the hem of a white skirt. His heart thudded against his chest, this was impossible, it couldn't be. The white hem came closer with tentative steps before crumpling on the ground as the one who wore it knelt in front of him. She was exactly how he remembered her. Flowing brown hair, wide doe eyes, flowers around her head, everything was the same. "Is this dream?" he murmured reaching up but too afraid to touch her.

Princess Shayla shook her head, "I'm right here." She held his hand gently, bringing it to her face. "I've missed you so much. Animus must have sensed it because he took over for me and sent me back. I heard the music and came her-" Merrick cut her off with his lips. All sense of propriety and decorum thrown out the window, he held her tightly still worried she may disappear. He guided to their feet and embraced her, letting every ounce of emotion he had flow out. The princess griped him tightly too. "Merrick," she whispered.

Merrick pulled back, "Princess I - "

She smiled and placed a finger on his mouth, "It's just Shayla now."

"Shayla," he corrected himself with a small smile, "I love you."

Those beautiful brown eyes became watery, "I love you too." They kissed again with the same amount of passion but also joy, happiness, and love. Merrick grinned and quickly bent down to pick up his love. She laughed and hit his chest lightly, "Let's go home princess." He began walking back to the Roadhouse, not in the slightest bit of a hurry.

Shayla rolled her eyes, "What did I just say?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll always be my princess. That okay with you?" Merrick pecked her forehead as she pouted playfully.

"Alright but you have to promise to keep playing our song for me."

"As if I could ever stop."


End file.
